Gene Swap
by agentfireinc
Summary: Welcome to a world in which things have gone terribly wrong, and it's time to figure out what happened to Silver the Hedgehog. A fanfiction like no other, this is what happens when you put effort up front and center. This is, The Gene Swap


_Wait a minute, something's not right here, _Silver thought, while taking a stand. Coughs come out of the hedgehog's throat, which can only be interpreted as either gargling or yelling, without a chance of being heard. The hedgehog's voice had been hurt and made it more raspy and distorted. Soon the physics' eyes turned to what looked to be a busy street. Silver took steps towards the street, feeling the cold water dampen his feet with every step. The streets were bustling through the night time. People looked at each other as if they didn't know which one would shoot first. Cars packed in like sardines; no one had space to breathe in the mid-December-air. Lights are stringed about the light posts and the town is a blitz with activity. Meanwhile, the white-quilled psychic took a moment to look out of the alley, and soon made a move towards the stone sidewalk.

Stepping onto the concrete, barefooted, made the already cold winds of late fall, even more unbearable, the light patch of snow did not help either. Silver's body began to shake with chills seemingly overtaking the white furred body. Slowly creeping up to the streets a trashcan begins to fall over, as the winds pick up and blow down the alley. A gust of blisteringly cold wind moves fast towards Silver at a breakneck pace. A white hand rises to face the wind, and a shield of physic energy appears with an aura of blue fleeing from the energy. The shield protects from the wind but something begins to push against the shield as hard as a truck and flings Silver backwards against the wall. _What in the name of Chaos was that?_

A thick mist begins to pour over the dank alleyway. Choking over words, Silver stands up from a burst of adrenaline rushing through the body. The mist just got closer and thickened, as the hedgehog stood ready for the worst. Suddenly a figure began to form among the now thick fog.

Time was freezing up, like a red rose being froze over in the early winter days. While the world felt as if it frozen in a block of ice, however, the world had felt too fast for what was happening. Moments became minutes, minutes became hours, and hours became days. Time had all but stopped.

The light of the full moon began to dissipate from Silver's eyes, while a curling sense of dread bleeds through. Five minutes have gone by and nothing has occurred to Silver or the dark figure. Shaking seems to just jump in and out of Silver's view, making it even hard to see but allows him to breathe oddly enough.

A slight amount of spit is spat onto the floor of the cement covered earth. While looking around with a blurred vision, the bewildered hedgehog sees another white hedgehog standing where the spit was. Slowly a hand was lowered. Silver confused, but grateful, takes the hand and begins to stand up.

"You really shouldn't be so under clothed in the streets, you know," Says an elderly man. "You could get sick out here, now here." Suddenly a thick red scarf is wrapped around the young hedgehog's neck. Momentum begins to lift up the young one's spirit.

"Why would you help me," says Silver.

"Hey kid," Shouts a loud voice off in the distance. "What are you doing," the yell had almost sounded as if it was right against an ear. Standing up to see what the yelling was about. Strangely, the man who yelled at him was a young squirrel male with two little girls, one on both sides.

Men had stood and stared at Silver, the women had whispered to others, and the kids stood. Shortly after pointing from the kids, and yelling out slurs from the adults, snow began to pick up extraordinary fast, too fast for any normal blizzard in The Big Apple. Even with the newly formed gusts of wind, people still take it upon themselves to stand and berate the young hedgehog.

_What are they looking at? _Silver stood up slowly to greet the crowd with a strong gaze. The ground seemed to be disappearing as two yellow eyes start to plot an escape route. Just as the air was about to be lit up with Silver's powers of flight, a siren alarms the senses of everyone in the vicinity.

"Hey," yells out of an officer in the small crowd, as he approached. "Can you explain the meaning of this?" The man was a lean raccoon, with a bad look on his face. Silver just stared in fear, one hand raised a fist of physic power, about to stun him and flee the scene. "Hold up there, I'm not going to hurt you. But I will have to ask you, why you are nude in our streets? "

Silver had a bewilder look, that just had confused written everywhere on the silver hedgehog. Steps became amplified as Silver took steps back. The streets of people started to crowd. The officer became less patient. And if something didn't happen soon, a fight was going to break out between, bullets and physic powers. Silver had to speak up. "I don't wear clothes! The only ones who do are girls, and Special Forces and I don't see many-", Silver coughs up clearing throat and all, "girls around," a high pitched voice zoomed straight out with two words. Silver felt a gasped escape. Two yellow eyes look down to see two C-sized breasts. Suddenly an instinct of embarrassment kicks in and Silver covers her new body quickly. _This isn't happening, come on Silver wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! _"I'm getting out of her," she bursts out.

Taking the scarf and covering up her body, she realizes that everything that could go wrong in this situation hasn't yet happened; she at least can get away before more onlookers come to stare. "Officer, can you hand me your jacket, please?"

The police officer quickly runs over and puts his blue jacket over her as snow began to pour, then escorts her to his patrol car with haste. "It'll be ok mam. We'll get you clothes when we arrive at the station."

Silver's emotions just flare all over the place. Happy, to sad, confused, and distraught, then all around unhappy as could be, this was one messed up hedgehog. It didn't help that snow had begun to pour upon the city. "Just get me out of her. I really don't want to be seen like this."

"So what happened? Is today your birthday?" asked the officer in an attempt for conversation.

"I really don't know. All I remember is a light and yelling. Also, my birthday isn't for a long time, but if you have a present I'll take it." Her memory may have been a bit messed up, but she still loved to joke around. "I just remember being a dude is all I remember, and my friends, of course. Well if you can call them 'friends' in my terms." She just lowered her head with a slight sigh.

Not wanting to leave the conversation on a hang, the officer spoke up. "You seem to think of them more as people you know, than friends. What's on your mind, miss?"

Her quills soaked and hanging over her face, she could barely speak. _Don't cry Silver, remember what Blaze said. _"Well if you must know, I am Silver the Hedgehog, I'm a part of the sonic gang and-"

"Oh I know you and the group." The officer cracks a joke, "You guys almost put us outta business!" He looks back as they stop at a red light. Looking back at her, he noticed she had lain back, with two seat belts holding her in place. It didn't look comfortable but it seemed to suit her for now. _This is the famous Silver the Hedgehog? I don't exactly want to believe her, but for now I'll go easy on her. Besides she looks like Silver, for the most part. _

She refuses to look at him, until she notices the name tag on the coat, Drene. "So your name is Drene, huh?" Her mood turns to a more lighten, and less drowsy tone. "Did your mom or dad give it to you," She giggles.

"Hey is there something wrong with my name," he playfully exclaims, as he hits the gas to go down the street at a medium pace. The two went back and forth with nothing but jokes, with the occasional question. Even with the snow pouring throughout the dark city, the lights of the skyscrapers and neon signs. "Hey, would you like to stop and get something to eat. We have a ways to go before we get to the station."

Sitting up Silver, just shakes her head. She didn't want to be a burden and she wasn't that hungry anyways. "Although that's sweet of you to offer-_"_

"Anytime miss," he says as he tips his cap to her.

Silver blushed, knowing she was thinking aloud. "Sorry that wasn't supposed to come out. But I am grateful for the offer; I don't get many offers for anything, really." Her face lit up like Christmas lights on a twenty foot tall Christmas tree. The air seemed to turn thin from the cold air.

The trip to The Police Station was a long trip after the conversation ended. After the cross-town-travel, the patrol car parked smoothly in the parking space. Drene had turned back to ask her if she needed help in. She asked if he had another jacket. He responded no, but handed her something else to cover her up with, a thin black tarp umbrella. He responded no but handed her something new from the glove compartment to cover her up with, a thin black tarp to wrap around herself.

With an open of the door and a quick jog in, both made it into the Police Station, with no hiccups. Silver was escorted to a back room where she could not be seen nude. Drene had left to get clothes for the silver hedgehog and left her with her thoughts. _Ugh this place looks so dead. I just want to go home and relax, maybe call Blaze and warm up the place. Wait, what will Blaze think? Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and…and…and, _Silver just lets out a frustrated sigh. The room seemed so enclosed, even though it looked as though it was bigger than a twelve by fourteen bedroom. The air conditioner was turned up to a warm breeze, more than likely to counter the cold of the war with the snow. Silver became easy as the room warmed her new body. The room became so warm, in fact, that she started to get dazed. _Come on, don't sleep yet. You don't even have c-c-cl-clot-,_ exhausted, Silver collapses to the table, like a dog after a long winter's hunt.

Slipping into the black, the world seemed to vanish from its dark and depressing shell of what we call home, to a beacon of hope, a refuge of happiness to all who come. This was a place know as, the dream land. The buildings were two stories tall, the grass was perfectly cut, and the air smelled of sweet plums and fresh apples, the concrete was vacant of any crack or blemishes. Along the concrete, treading was Silver. Silver, a now female hedgehog, who had once found herself to be in a position of somewhat high hero status, is now fallen deep down a black hole of confusion.

While exploring the surroundings of the gorgeous area, Silver notices people strikingly similar to the friends of her world. She notices a white little hedgehog child scampering along to a tall black and red hedgehog, _Shadow? _Getting a good look, it was a female, instantly deleting shadow as a suspect of who she was. Approaching the woman, however, gave new light on the moment. "Excuse me, is this your child?"

"Oh hello there and yes he is," the young hedgehog replied. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Leaning in to get a good look at her face, she smiles and steps back.

"No but I noticed she resembled, erg, someone I know, but never mind. Hey, can you direct me to someone who could help me out with…something."

"Well if you're looking for someone, I'd go ask my husband Nate, he knows a lot of people around here. He's what you'd say, a handy man. You know works as long as paid but won't be stupid about it, that kind of stuff."

"Well thank you and I'll be sure to tell him you sent me. Oh and two other things. Where might I find him and what's your name?"

"Mail office, Moon, and pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our little town."

"Thank you Mrs. Moon, maybe I'll see you around, Maybe." She says as she lightly jogs off. _Hmm, she seemed oddly kind and sweet, for just meeting a stranger, must be a nice place though. _

Silver arrives at the mail office and steps up to the door. A dazed confusion blows over her face and she dusts it off. Silver takes a step forward into the post office.

Thud! A loud smack hits the table as a man with clothes looms over Silver, like a giant. "Wake up; this is no time for sleep." He throws down a pile of clothes mostly consisting of skirts, tank tops, jeans, and so on. She had been wide awake after being jumped like that. She just dropped the jacket and started getting dressed. The man had already turned away, much to her surprise. She gives a light smile to herself and gets dressed. "You done," he says. She gives an acute nod. The police officer rummages around in his pocket looking for something. "Name, Age, Home."

_Man what's his problem? _Standing up slowly, she could tell he wasn't too happy with her. "Well, to be honest, I can't remember. It's all just a fuzzy image of, what I guess, is my house."

"What makes you say that" he asks.

Silver, just standing there, silent, was just looking up. Still as a stone, she begins to doze off.

"I guess time to get you a place to sleep if you're just going to stand there like a log." He says as he puts a small marking on a notepad.

Shaking her head, she sits up. "Sorry, I'm just a bit weirded out at the moment. It's all because of this-" cutting her off, the lights begin to flicker.

"Dang it, powers about to die, again. Stay here, I'll get some flashlights and see if I can get to the generator before it goes dark."

"Won't some auto power kick it on?" She questions.

Shaking his head and pointing to a broken fuse box. He explains this building was almost blown up by a rogue officer. Going on more about the incident, the person had no real idea of what they were getting themselves into. They just wanted to get revenge for all they thought wronged them. Nearly going off on a tangent, he gets angry and just storms off. Being past in the hallway by officer Drene. "Please excuse him, he's just a bit agitated, the snow doesn't help neither. Anyways, you're going to have to tell me, where do you live? Since I have to fill out some paper work over the little incident, you know the one where you're in the middle of town naked?" Letting out a light hearted chuckle he gives her a pat on the back and notices the old fuse box open. "Did you open that? It wasn't open when I got in here."

Turning around in her seat, she raises an eyebrow. "I didn't notice it open, I knew it was here, but, you know." Standing up and closing the box, she notices a small fragment of a blade embedded into the lower half of the case. "Come check this out, officer." Turning around and walking back.

"What do you have there?" Slowly taking the fragment, as to not cut himself, he examines it and makes a puzzled look on his face. "It might be just a small rusted part fallen off of a part of the fuse box, don't you think?"

"I'll just hold onto it then, for safe keeping. Just want to get a friend to look at for me. That okay?" She asks with big puppy dog eyes. He smiles and nods. Though, while the two converse, the lights shut off and both seem to freak out for a second. Drene, however, couldn't take the dark and nearly flips out and starts panicking! Not being able to see, Silver looks around trying to find him. The situation becomes uncontrollable and she uses a power she never knew she had. A glowing purple of purple aurora begins forming around her hand as she raises it up slowly. The room's lights, seemingly, start absorbing the energy from her hand like it was raw energy. Mere seconds are passing and from the outside you can see the building light up bright enough to blind anyone. Everyone in the area, and far off, just start walking towards the light in, what looked to be, a voodoo trance.

Standing up from his near panic attack, Drene attempts to recompose himself after his little episode. Though Silver was not one to judge, he took an ounce of doubt and exits the room. When stopping by a mirror, Drene checks his eyes for bloodshot redness in them. Thankfully, he is in the clear. A small hand places on the officer's shoulder. "Silver?"

"Who? It's just me, D." A slight giggle is let out by a young, fox, police officer. "You okay? Wait a minute, I know that look. You have another panic attack?"

"It's alright I just can't have this happening every night, you know? I can't sit around in this building all the time and hear 'robbery in progress, street fighting and other junk' the best I've done in a long time is rescue a nude woman from the street." Walking with her to the back room, to see the hedgehog he found, Drene just rambles on. "Lanea, meet Silver, Silver, meet Lanea, my partner. She-"

"Keeps him from stumbling over his own feet, nice to meet you," she says as she lets out her hand. Silver shakes her hand and starts emitting heat from her palm. "Woah! That's hot, what is with the heat?"

"I don't know. I can't control my powers right now;" she says with a yawn "I think need to just get some rest. Is there any way I can find my way home?" Slowly lying down on the metal table with her jacket as a pillow, her eyes seemingly close shut with the last thing being heard, execution.


End file.
